


I'm Coming Home Baby

by cutiepiemarkeu



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Ass Play, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Jaebum calls Jinyoung his prince, M/M, Mark is his/their baby, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, We need more Markjinbum, because I mean it's jinyoung's peach, handjobs, more tags to come, this is so filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiepiemarkeu/pseuds/cutiepiemarkeu
Summary: Jaebum was use to being teased by his boyfriends but sometimes, things got too much to handle and the other two need to be reminded who exactly wears the pants in their relationship.AKA:Jaebum in the choker + jacket + lenses, add in the Markbum cheek touching, JJProject almost kiss and the Markjin kiss with Mark standing on tiptoes to reach Jinyoung’s cheek and you get this mess.Basically Markjinbum screwed me up in Perth. Or alternatively: Mark & Jinyoung are hot and bothered after seeing Jaebum + Jaebum had to watch his two boyfriends flirt around on stage and Mark acting like a little minx on stage got him all flustered so he needs to teach them a lesson.





	1. Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Coming Home by JJProject is legit such a sexy song and I feel like it's the perfect anthem for this mess......

Jaebum finished washing his hands, watching his reflection in the mirror as he rinsed the soap from his fingers tilting his jaw back and forth. It was odd seeing himself with the blue lenses on. They made Mark and Bambam look good so he decided to try them out for their last fanmeeting in Australia - along with the choker. Now  _ that  _ was something Jaebum loved, especially seeing it on Mark or Jinyoung. Mark has that long pale throat that just screams to be bruised with lips and teeth but adding a choker on top just doubles the want Jaebum has and Jinyoung always wears button up shirts with the collar covering his throat so when he  _ does  _ wear chokers - Jaebum has a hard time keeping his hands and lips to himself.

Much like tonight. 

Firstly, he didn’t care that Bambam put him on the spot for his outfit tonight. He couldn’t care a single bit because when he walked out of the dressing room and saw how Mark’s mouth dropped open and Jinyoung’s eyes darkened and narrowed with lust - he didn’t care what  _ anyone  _ thought. Jaebum could see how much his boyfriends wanted him and it just kept him flustered the whole night. Especially with how the two decided to flirt and tease him. 

Like Jinyoung, leaning forward to try and blow on him while he was blindfolded. Of course the actor had to pretended to be a blushing idiot, clutching his chest like he had a heart attack when Jaebum knows for certain it was just to stir him up. He knew Jaebum liked it when they pretended to be innocent.

Then Mark, acting all shy and coy when they had to play the game. Jaebum could hear Mark’s little giggles each time they got closer so Jaebum tried to get him back by using his lips. He knew that one of the maknaes were playing with the toy and one simple slip could’ve ended up with him planting one on the corner of Mark’s cheek but he didn’t care. He wanted his boyfriend’s touch. 

Plus he had to win the game, y’know. 

Then, to add the icing on the cake, Mark being absolutely fucking adorably shy when kissing Jinyoung’s cheek. Jaebum had to try to distract himself when he saw the older reached on his tiptoes, showcasing how small he actually was compared to Jinyoung which just reminded Jaebum of how much the difference between himself and Mark was. Like how broad his shoulders were when they covered the span of the older’s back when he had the other on his stomach, taking him from behind. 

Then, as a cherry on the top of a cake, Jaebum had to do a sexy dance. So, in order to get back at his teasing boyfriends, he made sure to showcase the parts of his body he knew they loved. For Mark it was his shoulders, so Jaebum made sure to pull his jacket off, then for Jinyoung it was his legs so, he made sure to flaunt those off. He could see by how little Mark reacted, the elder was definitely affected and Jinyoung was flying high on a rush of adrenaline and lust. The two of them were just inappropriate.

Speaking of inappropriate, a soft groan echoed from the bedroom behind Jaebum pulling him out of his memories. He turned the tap off and reached for a hand towel to dry his hands while walking into the hallway of his hotel room. Rounding the corner he couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight he found. 

Jinyoung had been giving Mark looks all night after the kiss and Jaebum could tell the younger was counting down the seconds until he could have the older which is why they were in the position they were in now.

Jinyoung had Mark pressed into the mattress, the blood red satin sheets adding to the sensual vibe. Mark’s denim jacket was falling off his narrow shoulders, trapping his arms in the sleeves and the flimsy material of the shirt he wore shoved up to reveal his toned stomach. The younger had one hand fisted tightly into the older’s dark hair, forcing him to bend his head back showcasing the long pale neck. Meanwhile, his other hand stroked the smooth pale skin just above the waistband of Mark’s jeans, occasionally dipping past the material, nails scraping along the skin. 

The elder was whining pitifully into Jinyoung’s hot mouth, their lips and tongues clashing desperately as Jinyoung rolled his hips against Mark’s causing the older to try and tug his hands out of the sleeves of his jacket but Jinyoung had other plans. Quickly, the actor released his hands off Mark’s body before grabbing the older’s thin wrists in his hands and tugged them over his head. Mark whimpered loudly, throwing his head back and baring his throat at the sensation of Jinyoung trapping his arms.

Jaebum’s pants tightened the moment he saw them, continuing to grow tighter when he heard Mark’s desperate noises. The older could never really keep quiet when it came to the pleasure his boyfriends’ gave him. It was the only time he couldn’t be quiet.

“Fuck Jinyoung-ie,” Mark whined in English, biting on his lower lip as he tried to grind his crotch up into the younger’s but the strong hand placed on his hip and the hand trapping his wrists forced him from moving. 

The younger just groaned into Mark’s skin, beginning to suck and bruise the pale neck. Jaebum let out a shaky breath as he watched the younger's hips grind down into Mark’s, the repeated movement causing the shirt he wore to rise up revealing the dimples at the bottom of his spine. Jaebum could just make out the bite marks that Mark had left from the last time the three of them were together before they flew to Australia. 

Ever since Mark came back from the jungle he had been needy and whiny more than usual, constantly needing one of them to be giving him attention or their touch. Jaebum and Jinyoung obviously didn't mind. It was always hard to try and get the oldest to say what he wanted, the latter being too shy to ask and too worried about pleasing the others. Mark had always been very cautious when it came to their relationship, mostly because he was the one who joined in on Jaebum and Jinyoung’s relationship. But, the younger two couldn’t deny the attraction they felt between themselves and the older so after a while, Mark finally allowed himself to be loved by the both of them. However, he still gets very self conscious at times which makes it difficult when Jaebum and Jinyoung wish to pleasure him. But when they finally get him begging it was the most adorable sight to be seen. Flushed cheeks, spit bitten lips and his hair matted to his forehead with sweat as he panted out his request to the youngers. 

But now was not the time for requests. Oh no, Jaebum had other ideas for how tonight was going to run. The two boys on the bed needed to be taught a lesson for teasing him on stage. 

“Jinyoung-ah stop.” Jaebum said, his voice wavering in between his leader voice and his dominate voice. He could see the ripple of pleasure run through both boys, Mark’s eyes fluttering and Jinyoung’s shaky breath as he pulled his lips away from where they were crawling to the older’s collarbones. The two looked at him, their faces showing similar signs of lust and want as Jinyoung pushed himself up and allowed Mark to sit up with him. He threw the towel down the hallway, not caring where it landed before turning his gaze back onto his boyfriends. 

Jaebum hooked his thumbs through the belt loops of his jeans and cocked his head to the side, a strand of rust coloured hair falling into his eyes as he stood watching both sets of eyes in front of him wandered over the choker around his neck.

“I want you both facing me.” He said and waited for a moment as the two began untangling their bodies to sit on the edge of the bed facing him before he continued speaking. He took a breath and looked down at the floor before tilting his head back up to meet the other two. “We need to talk about your behaviour on stage tonight.” Mark’s eyes flickered to Jinyoung through his messed up fringe, a small smirk playing on his plump raw lips indicating to Jaebum that the older figured that Jinyoung had been caught in his teasing. Oh how Jaebum loved when Mark was wrong. Jaebum clucked his tongue getting the older’s attention, “You’re not innocent in this either Mark-ah.”

The pink flush that ran up Mark’s pale chest to his cheeks had Jaebum smirking. He chuckled, taking a few lazy steps towards the two on the bed knowing how their eyes would be tracking his every move. “You two thought it’d be funny to gang up on me?” He asked, voice soft as neither of the boys could meet his eye. He shook his head and stepped towards the youngest, their feet inches apart. Jaebum could see the bulge twitching against Jinyoung’s zipper and bit on his lower lip as he reached out with a ring covered finger. Placing it underneath Jinyoung’s chin, Jaebum tilted it up until he met the dark lust filled eyes.

“I asked you a question, my prince.” Jaebum whispered, dragging his thumb along Jinyoung’s bottom lip as the younger shivered under his gaze. “Did you and Mark-ah plan to tease me on stage tonight? Acting like all shy and cute when I almost kissed you even though the fans know how much you want me?” Everyone always liked bringing up the 100 second game they had to play at one of the radio shows they had an appearance at - of course Jinyoung and Jaebum were landed with the mouth to mouth challenge on both occasions. No one could deny how much Jinyoung wanted to get his mouth on Jaebum’s, from the tight grip the younger had on his neck or how quickly he ate each snack - Jinyoung wasn’t being very subtle. And it always came back to bite him in the ass for it - granted it was a good ass.

Out the corner of his eye, Jaebum noticed Mark shifting in his spot. He watched a pale hand run up the lean thigh clad in black denim before reaching the bulge at the crotch where it gripped tightly. Jaebum paused for a moment, his eyes focused on Jinyoung’s flushing face and plump lips but his brain stuck on Mark rubbing his erection. 

“Mark-ah stop touching yourself before I tie your hands together with that belt around your throat.” Jaebum snapped lightly, erection twitching at the whimper the older let out. Jaebum turned his head to look at Mark, still keeping a hold of Jinyoung’s chin as he narrowed his glare onto the older who still hadn’t moved his hand. “Mark.” The older groaned softly and flexed his hand, inching his fingers away from his crotch as he bit down on his lower lip with those sharp teeth Jaebum loves so much. “Good boy.” Jaebum whispered, “Keep them on your knees. If you move them, you won’t get my cock tonight.”

Jinyoung’s breathless groan had Jaebum turning his attention back to the younger, he saw how badly Jinyoung was holding himself back. His bottom lip was drawn between his teeth, eyes half closed and panting heavily. With a quick look down, Jaebum could see how much the younger was turned on. 

Jaebum smirked and pressed a single kiss to the younger’s lips, blocking out Mark’s annoyed whine, “Don’t worry Jinyoung-ah,” He whispered against the lips, “I haven’t forgotten about your punishment.” The younger let out a moan, eyelashes fluttering and hips jolting slightly. Jaebum smiled cheekily, moving his hand up to brush the hair out of Jinyoung’s face. “Getting hard, my prince? You like watching hyung give orders?” Jinyoung answered with a shaky nod.

He laughed and stepped back from the younger, loving how fast he could see the other’s chest rising and falling, “Well good. Because you two are going to get a lot of orders for what you did tonight.” Jaebum stepped back again, turning and heading to the chair just opposite the bed where he faced the floor to ceiling windows and stripped his jacket from his shoulders. 

He smirked at the soft hums and appreciated moans from the other two. He hung the jacket on the back of the chair before turning back to his boyfriends, sitting down he smiled to himself. He had a perfect view. Crossing one leg over the other, Jaebum tilted his head to rest it against his hand he propped up on the armrest, fingers running through the rust coloured strands before coming to play with the dangling earrings that hung from his ear. 

“Strip.” 


	2. The Beginning

Their skin looked like liquid caramel under the soft golden hue of the skyscrapers around them shining through the floor to ceiling windows. Jaebum had a tight grip on his throbbing cock as he sat watching Mark’s head bob up and down on Jinyoung’s own erection, the lines of Jinyoung’s stomach shining with sweat. Jaebum eyed one of the droplets that rolled from the dip of the younger’s collarbones, streaking down the panels of his chest to the muscles of his stomach before collecting in the small dip of his curvaceous hips. Jaebum licked his lips and squeezed the base of his cock.

The younger had his hands fisted into the older’s hair, tugging on it each time the pleasure grew almost too much to handle. Jaebum could see the tear stains shining on Mark’s flushed and hollowed cheeks and knew it wasn’t from Jinyoung’s harsh thrusts but from how hard and turned on he was. There was a small pool of precum on the towel beneath the older’s knees from where it had dripped from the neglected red tip standing proud. 

Jaebum half expected Mark to make a grab for it by now to relieve some of the pressure - they had been at this for nearly an hour now, Jinyoung and Mark taking turns in pleasuring each other under Jaebum’s orders but because of their punishments they weren’t allowed to come until Jaebum said. Surprisingly though, Mark had been a good boy, never moving his hands from where they were linked at the base of his spine where his body curved out into his ass. Jaebum ran his eyes hungrily over the older’s lithe body, taking in the small waist and perky ass he loves to slap. With a hum, he ran his fingers up to his leaking tip and gathered the white pearls with his thumb.

“Jinyoung-ah, stop for a moment.” He said, watching as the younger released his hands from Mark’s hair and gently pulled the older off his cock. Mark was panting heavily, drool dripping down his chin as he coughed a few times. Jaebum held back a groan at the devilish sight of the older. “Markeu,” he called lightly, “Come here baby.” Jaebum smiled as the older crawled to him, sweaty hair pushed off his face and his skin glowing. Quickly he sent a look up to Jinyoung who was trailing his eyes over the older’s backside. “Take a moment to calm down, my prince. I don’t want you coming until you’re on my cock.” The younger gripped the base of his cock tightly, biting his lower lip as he confirmed with a shaky nod. 

Turning his attention back to Mark who was sitting patiently between his knees, Jaebum smiled and reached down, cupping the older’s face he kissed him deeply, shivering at the whimpers the older made with each swipe of Jaebum’s tongue and each suck of his bottom lip. He pulled away, Mark chasing him which made Jaebum laugh, “Hold on baby,” He chuckled as he stroked the older’s cheek, “You’ve been such a good boy for me, Markeu.” The older flushed happily, a wide smile taking over his face which made Jaebum laugh again. “I’m going to give you a present for being so good but, do you wanna be a really good boy?” The older instantly nodded his head and Jaebum chuckled, “Ok baby, I just need you to hold on ok?”

“W-what do you mean?” Oh how Jaebum loved when Mark’s voice was wrecked after blow jobs, it was so raspy and gravelly and deep. He had to hold back a moan, letting out a shaky breath as he cupped the older’s neck with one hand. 

“I want to see how long you can last ok, baby?” He explained softly, fingers stroking the damp skin behind Mark’s ear where he’s the most sensitive. “I want Jinyoung-ah to ride you after you prep him and then once I’m finished with him, I want you to ride me.” Jaebum watched as the older sank further onto his knees and spreading his legs unconsciously, lip drawn between his canines as small groans left his throat. Beneath the fluttering eyelashes Jaebum could only guess Mark was imagining everything he had just told him. “And while you’re waiting for your turn baby, I want you prepping yourself for me.” Jaebum couldn’t tell if Mark was lost in his head so he slipped his hand to the back of Mark’s head and grabbed a handful of the dark hair and tugged. He got a deep groan from the older as his eyes fluttered open. “You hear me, baby? You understand what I’m telling you?”

Mark licked his lips, hands tightening where they were gripping onto Jaebum’s bare thighs as he nodded his head slowly, “Y-yes…” He breathed. 

Jaebum tugged once again, just shy of being painful as his eyes narrowed on the older, “Yes what, baby?”

Mark let out a whimper, panting he shifted slightly as he looked directly up at Jaebum, “Yes Daddy, I understand.” Arousal shot through Jaebum and he couldn’t hold himself back as he let out a growl, tugging the older forward and capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Mark’s nails dug into his thighs painfully but Jaebum couldn’t care, he sucked Mark’s bottom lip into his mouth and tugged on with his teeth, moaning at the whine the other let out. 

Jaebum got a grip on himself and pulled away panting, smirking at how wrecked the older looked. Red kiss bitten lips, spit spread across his chin and tears streaming down his cheeks. “God baby you’re beautiful.” He whispered, running his thumb underneath the wet eye to wipe away the tears gathered along the lashes. 

“D-Daddy,” Mark whimpered, turning and pressing his lips to the inside of Jaebum’s wrist to place a kiss on the thin skin. “Can I have my present now?” Jaebum smiled as the older even pouted cutely. He chuckled and nodded his head, stroking the sensitive part of Mark’s ear as he brought up his other hand he had wrapped around his cock the whole time. Mark’s eyes glowed with happiness as he saw the white lines dripping down Jaebum’s fingers. Mark leapt forward, immediately wrapping his lips around Jaebum’s thumb and sucking his precum from the digit. 

Jaebum groaned at the sensation of the older’s tongue running over his thumb but he looked up to meet Jinyoung’s gaze, he smiled when he saw how well behaved the other had been during his conversation with Mark. “Good job, my prince.” He praised even though he knew the younger didn’t need to be, unlike the oldest who was constantly unsure of everything he did. But Jaebum did notice how Jinyoung stood a little prouder, “Did you hear what I told our baby boy?” Mark groaned around Jaebum’s fingers as Jinyoung answered with a nod. 

“I did, hyung.” The younger said, “A-am I going to be prepped with Mark hyung’s fingers or mouth?” Jinyoung asked, fingers twitching from where he had a tight grip on his cock. Jaebum hummed thoughtfully, running a hand through Mark’s sweaty hair as the older finished cleaning off his fingers. 

“You’ve been good enough that I think I’ll let you choose.” Jaebum decided, pulling his hand away from Mark’s lips and turning his attention to the older. “Markeu, you listen to what Jinyoung tells you and remember what I want you to do. If you can’t, you go to bed without coming and 15 slaps.” Both of his boyfriends let out moans. Jaebum looked up at Jinyoung with a raised eyebrow, “Did you wanna spank him a little?”

Jinyoung wasn’t as into pain as what Mark was but there would occasionally be a time when the younger held too much inside and he needed a way to expel it without hurting himself or someone else. So with the watchful eye of the leader, Jinyoung was allowed to spank Mark then he either received or performed a blowjob or, if the younger was feeling especially stressed about an audition or a song that wasn’t going right, Jaebum would be the one to spank him.

Surprisingly though, tonight the younger shook his head, “No hyung, I think he just wants you tonight.” The small whine of agreement the older let out was enough of a confirmation for Jaebum who nodded and pushed Mark gently to Jinyoung.

“Remember what I said Mark.” Jaebum warned lightly as he sat back into the seat, gripping his cock again, the older turning around to listening to the leader speak. “If you come before I get to you or before Jinyoung is finished, I’ll spank you and send you to bed without finishing until tomorrow morning.” Mark bit on his lower lip and nodded, saying a little ‘ _Yes Daddy_ ’ before turning back to the younger. But not before Jaebum reached out and struck the perky cheek of Mark’s ass, the sound cracking through the bedroom along with the older’s shaky moan and Jinyoung’s choked gasp. Jaebum smirked and nudged the older towards Jinyoung again.

“W-what do you want me to do Jinyoung-ie?” Mark rasped, kneeling in front of the younger who was watching him with lust filled eyes. 

“Get up here and kiss me.” Jinyoung growled, hands already reaching for the older before he had even finished. Jaebum stroked his cock slowly as the two moaned when they slotted their bodies together, their neglected cocks rubbing against one another. Jinyoung’s hands wound their way into Mark’s hair as the older grabbed Jinyoung’s ass in his long fingers. The leader listened to the groans they let out into each other’s mouths before Jinyoung pulled away to trail his kisses down Mark’s neck, sucking deeply around his ear. 

Jaebum watched, eyes narrowed at how Mark’s hips jumped into Jinyoung’s, hands tightening on the younger’s ass which is when he realised what exactly Jinyoung was doing. “Jinyoung-ah!” Jaebum snapped, frowning when the younger pulled away from Mark’s ear where he tugged the lobe away with his teeth making the older whine. “What are you doing?” Jaebum asked, “Are you purposely trying to make Markeu come?”

“Hyung~” The younger whined pulling his hands away from Mark’s hair, “He was teasing me too!” Jinyoung pouted and folded his arms while the older stood to the side playing with his fingers, unsure of what to do. Jaebum frowned and stood up from his seat, heading to where the younger was standing. 

“Does that mean you can tease him back?” Jaebum asked, “Since when are you allowed to go against my orders?” Jinyoung didn’t back down though, he continued to stare back at Jaebum defiantly making the older frown. “You’re getting punished for trying to make Mark come, Jinyoung.” Jaebum looked down at the younger before gripping his wrist and walking him to the bed, “Hands and knees, now.” Jinyoung huffed but followed his instructions anyway, surprisingly. 

Jaebum turned to Mark and wrapped an arm around the older’s waist, bringing them together and kissed his skin sweetly, tracing a delicate line across Mark’s neck. “You’re such a good boy, baby.” He whispered, praising the older for not giving in to Jinyoung’s actions. Mark whimpered into Jaebum’s shoulder, hands dragging across the slick skin of his chest. “I’ll make you feel good in a minute ok baby? Just wait for Daddy on the bed.” He pressed a few more kisses to Mark’s pouting mouth before pushing him towards the massive bed that took up the most room. The older said it was called a california king bed and Jaebum didn’t really care, he just liked the fact it was big enough for all of them to fit in it comfortably.

Jinyoung hadn’t moved from where he positioned himself on the bed, hands and knees like Jaebum ordered and his spine arched to beautifully showcase his peach like ass. Jaebum let out an appreciative hum at the sight of the pale skin, old bite marks and bruises littering each cheek. Both Mark and Jaebum loved Jinyoung’s ass and each time they had sex, Jinyoung’s ass was always one of the main aspects of their pleasure. Where Mark prefered eating the younger out, Jaebum prefered fucking him out.

Jaebum walked towards the younger and trailed his fingertips up the length of his thigh, watching as they shivered and goosebumps rose on the skin. “Why are you disobeying me tonight Jinyoung-ah?” He whispered, bringing his fingers up higher until they reached the curve of his ass. “Did you want to be spanked? Punished?” Jinyoung let out a small noise and Jaebum watched as the younger subtly pushed back into his hand. He raised an eyebrow. “You did? You could’ve just asked, I would’ve given it to you.” 

Jinyoung didn’t answer him, dropping his head to the mattress and folding himself down so his hips were pointed up in the air. Jaebum raised an eyebrow and ran his eyes over Jinyoung’s curvy body, taking in the small waist and smooth hips, the rolling arch of his spine and the curve of his thighs. 

“He-he’s been stressed out lately,” Mark’s small voice sounded from the corner of the bed, making Jaebum look up away from the younger’s body. He prompted the older to continue but he could see how Mark was a little hesitant - probably because Jinyoung’s head had snapped up at the words and Jaebum could only imagine the death glare Mark was receiving. 

“Why has he been stressed baby?” Jaebum asked, taking a firm hold of Jinyoung’s ass gaining a groan of pleasure from the younger. “You can tell Daddy, baby. You won’t get in trouble.” Mark still looked unsure, nibbling on his bottom lip with his teeth while his eyes remained on Jinyoung. 

“He said he’s nervous about the JJProject comeback…” Mark whispered, his eyes finally looking up to meet Jaebum’s, “Worried about how he’ll look and stuff. That’s why he’s been working out more.” Jaebum hummed, acknowledging that he knew exactly what Mark was talking about. 

“Thank you for telling me baby boy,” Jaebum thanked Mark, getting a small but happy smile from the older, “I want you to start prepping yourself for me while I take care of Jinyoung-ie ok, Markeu?” The older tilted his head in confusion and Jaebum knew that what he just requested was different to what he had stated would be happening previously, but that was before Jinyoung disobeyed him. Mark however didn’t linger on it too much and nodded before moving off the bed to get the lube from their suitcases. 

Jaebum turned his attention back to the youngest, taking in the red flush that had crawled its way from his ears and down his back. The older let out a sigh and rubbed his palms across Jinyoung’s skin, soothing the younger from his embarrassment. “Jinyoung-ah,” He called softly, getting a small breathless whine in return that made him smile. “Jinyoung-ah why didn’t you tell me you were worried?” The younger stayed quiet which made Jaebum sigh. “If you don’t tell me, hyung will punish you.” Jinyoung didn’t move a muscle so Jaebum pulled his hand back and slapped Jinyoung’s left cheek quickly without warning. 

The younger jolted forward, a choked noise slipping past his lips as his hands scrambled for something to grab onto. When he didn’t make another noise Jaebum slapped him again, on the same cheek and listened to the small moan Jinyoung let out, watching as he pushed his hips back towards Jaebum. The older could see where Jinyoung’s cock hung proudly between his legs, dripping and bright red.

“Jinyoung,” Jaebum growled lightly, “This isn’t a reward. It’s a punishment for not talking to me or listening to me.” He landed two quick slaps, one straight after another on Jinyoung’s ass. Jinyoung choked and whined at the red hot pain that bloomed on his left cheek, the one that had been taking the most hits so far. “Tell me what’s going on.” Another slap landed on Jinyoung’s red cheek and the younger groaned, dropping his face into the sheets and gripping them in white knuckles as the pain sent goosebumps running across his body. 

“I-I-I’m j-just worried what the f-fans will think of me.” He panted out, whining and rubbing his face into the mattress as his body sung with pins and needles. Jaebum hummed and reached forward to press a delicate kiss to Jinyoung’s red cheek as a reward. The younger sighed blissfully at the cool press of Jaebum’s lips and rolled his hips back towards him. 

“Why are you worried about what they’ll think?” Jaebum whispered against the heated skin, his breath causing goosebumps to rise. Jinyoung whined again but his lips stayed firmly shut. Jaebum groaned in annoyance and turned his lips to bite on the fleshier the part of Jinyoung’s cheek, the younger’s hips jumping and knees sliding across the sheets. 

“C-c-cause I’m old-older now a-and I-I’m not-not the cute one,” Jinyoung stuttered out as Jaebum continued to assault his ass cheek with harsh bites or soft nibbles. Jinyoung would never admit it, no matter how much Jackson says it, but he loves having his ass played with and Jaebum and Mark both knew what turned him on. It was a curse and a gift having such a peachy ass. Jinyoung rolled his hips back to Jaebum, wishing he could drop his crotch onto the mattress to grind against for some friction but he had gotten in trouble too many times already. A single slap landing on his ass again puncturing a low moan from his stomach. “I d-don’t want them to st-still call me cute,” He moaned, cheeks flushing as his confession was brought out of him but with each word he got out his chest began to feel lighter. Another slap came down onto his other cheek and Jinyoung let out a curse as his cock twitched violently. “I wan-wanna be hot like h-hyung.”

“Like me?” Jaebum asked, hands simply resting on the younger’s hips now taking in how red each ass cheek was. He made sure he didn’t spank him too hard seeing as they had a long flight ahead of them and Jaebum didn’t want to have to deal with a whiny Jinyoung in a small flying metal contraption, a thousand kilometres above the ocean. “You don’t think you’re hot Jinyoung-ah?”

Jinyoung shook his head where it was still buried into the sheet, panting heavily he turned his face to the side and looked over his shoulder at Jaebum and watched as the older groaned. Jaebum grabbed Jinyoung’s hips and pulled them back so his ass was flush to his erection. The two both groan at the contact and Jinyoung rolled his hips in small circles to gain some friction for the both of them. 

“You’re so hot Jinyoung, this is what you do to hyung.” Jaebum groaned before grabbing a hold of Jinyoung’s shoulder and tugging the younger upwards. Jinyoung moaned when he felt Jaebum’s broad chest pressing against his back, throwing his head back he rested it on the older’s shoulder. Jaebum turned his head towards Jinyoung’s neck and sucked on the skin just below the younger’s ear. “You feel that Jinyoung-ah?” He thrusted his hips into Jinyoung’s cheeks, the head of his cock slipping between the crack and rubbing over the younger’s hole. “This is what you do to hyung.” Jaebum growled into Jinyoung’s ear, feeling him shiver against his body. 

“Hyungie~” The younger whined, hands reaching for Jaebum’s and the older linked their fingers together where they rested on his hips. “Hyung, I make you feel good?” Jaebum groaned and buried his face into Jinyoung’s neck, nibbling and sucking on the skin.

“Let me show you how good you make me feel, Jinyoung-ie.” Jaebum moaned softly, hot breath fanning across the wet skin. His eyes flickered up and he found Mark watching them with an intense gaze, lip drawn between his teeth and a hand wrapped around his cock. “Both my loves make me feel so good,” He corrected himself, “Both you and Mark-ah make me feel good Jinyoung.”

The younger groaned and his legs slid apart across the slippery sheets, arching his back to press his ass further against Jaebum’s erection. “Wanna make you feel good, hyung.” Jinyoung panted, “Please, fuck me hyung, it makes you feel good.” Jaebum groaned and bit down on Jinyoung’s ear, tugging on the lobe with his teeth making the younger shiver uncontrollably. 

“Both you and Mark-ah can make me feel good,” He growled, “I deserve it, especially after all the teasing you two did on stage tonight.” Both boys let out appreciative groans and Jaebum smirked. “Let’s get started then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh i'm sorry I know I'm basically a tease I'm sorry! I just didn't wanna leave you all waiting so I thought I'd update it with a bit more stuff and leave the actual smut for the last chapter because I'm kinda stuck with this at the minute? Also, I've never written something like this before i.e. a threesome, the dom/sub stuff, the spanking so if any of it seems like off or something let me know and I'll try and fix it to the best of my ability! I've read enough fics so that's why I think it's ok? But like i said, if you think it's not let me know!
> 
> other than that, I hope you enjoyed this lil bit of smut and I'll hopefully post the last chapter (With the actual smut) soon? I just gotta figure out how to write a sex scene with three people instead of two - there are a lot of limbs going everywhere and its' hard to keep track of who's in what position. Also, I wrote this when we got rumours about JJP so heheheh I'm glad they actually made a comeback. Please don't forget to vote for JJProject so we can get them a no.1! They honestly deserve it so much, Verse 2 is such an amazing album! I've never listened to an album where I love every single song on it. 
> 
> Anyway! Thank you for reading, let me know what you think? I hope it was ok? Please be gentle with me I feel very fragile at the minute so yeah ^^; Thank you~


	3. Finishing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't beta-ed at all I legit just finished it like 2 mins ago so if anything's wrong or there's typos I'M SORRY! I'm rushing to post this before I rush off to work haha I hope you enjoy!!

“A-ah, ah Daddy~” Mark moans, throwing his head back onto Jaebum’s shoulder as the younger thrusts up into him, forcing him to press his own hips into Jinyoung’s tight hole. The sound of skin slapping against each other echoes loudly with each panting breath and moan. Jaebum growls hotly into the older’s neck, hand quickly moving up and down on the youngest erection in a tight circle made by his fingers. 

 

“Fuck baby, you feel so good.” Jaebum groaned, burying his head into the older’s neck and biting the pale skin, listening to the whine of pain the other lets out before pulling away to see the skin go from cream to red. He squeezed his fingers tighter when he reached the tip of Jinyoung’s cock and watched as the youngest’s back arched off the mattress, nails clawing down Mark’s chest as the older’s hips snapped against his prostate.

 

“A-a-ugh!” Jinyoung choked, eyes screwed shut as whimpers fell from his lips. Jaebum moaned and pushed Mark down with a gentle hand in the middle of his shoulder blades. When he was close enough, Jaebum pressed his lips to Jinyoung’s in a searing kiss, thrusting his tongue along the younger's in time with his hand and hips. Mark kept himself occupied by nibbling red flowers along Jinyoung’s collarbones and neck, hands tugging on the sheets as his body shook with pleasure from both ends. 

 

“H-hyung,” Jinyoung whimpered against Jaebum’s lips. Jaebum knew he was close, he could tell by the way his body kept jerking with each press of Mark’s hips and swipe of Jaebum’s thumb over his slit. 

 

“Jinyoung-ah, you know you can’t come yet,” Jaebum grunted as he thrusted into Mark, the older clenching around him, crying out from the head of Jaebum’s cock pressing against his prostate. “Just hold on a little longer sweetheart,” He panted, pressing another kiss onto the younger’s lips before pushing himself up. He slipped out of Mark, the older whining at the loss and Jaebum moaning at the sight of his gaping entrance, attempting to clench around empty air. He pulled Mark’s hips out of Jinyoung and angled the older to flop onto the mattress beside him. “Fuck, look at you two.” He moaned.

 

The two of them were almost mirror images of one another; flushed pale skin that glistened with sweat, messy fringes sticking to wet foreheads, plump kiss bitten lips, dazed eyes and shivering limbs slick with lube. 

 

It was Jaebum’s favourite sight. 

 

“Mark baby,” Jaebum said softly, running his fingertip up the length of the older’s slim thigh, smirking when it shakily snapped closed from the ticklish sensation with a whimper. “Wanna see you kiss Jinyoung-ie, baby boy.” Mark whined and nodded his head, rolling his body towards the younger who did the same, the two meeting in the middle. 

 

Jinyoung’s hands immediately went to the older’s slim hips, pulling him close as their lips met hungrily. Mark’s fingers wound their way into Jinyoung’s dark tresses, tugging tightly at the strands as their tongues slipped past one another, lips sucking at lips created slick wet noises mixing with heavy panting. 

 

Jaebum groaned softly at the sight of his boyfriends kissing, hand wrapping around his own erection he tugged at it a few times, shivering at the pleasure before a thought ran through his mind. With a smirk he bent forward, resting his knee on the edge of the mattress to steady himself as he reached between his two loves, grabbing their erections in his hands. They both moaned into each other’s mouths, bodies shivering under the touch as Jaebum ran his fingers up and down their wet shafts. 

 

Mark whimpered, hands slipping from Jinyoung’s hair to grab the younger’s shoulders for support as his body shook. His nails biting into the skin just made Jinyoung moan harder as Jaebum flicked his wrist at the base of his cock. 

 

“D-Daddy,” Mark whined, throwing his head back which Jinyoung took advantage of by immediately clamping his lips onto the pale skin and started sucking on it. “Mm-ah!” Mark shivered violently and Jaebum could only chuckle, knowing that when the older stops forming words and can only make noises, he’s getting close. He bends forward and stops moving his hand on Mark’s cock, just holding it while still stroking Jinyoung. He moves his lips to the extremely sensitive skin just behind Mark’s ear and presses a delicate kiss onto the creamy smoothness. Mark gasps, leg jolting out in reflex as Jinyoung bites down on his collarbone the same time Jaebum gives the shell of his ear a kitten lick.

 

“I know you’re close baby,” Jaebum breathes heavily, Mark whining and shivering with sensitivity as the younger continues to change his licks from hard to soft, sending the older into a frenzy of pleasure that Jinyoung joins in on. He can hear Jinyoung’s own pants and feels his shudders through the grip he has on the younger’s cock. “You wanna come don't you?” He moans hotly against the older’s ear, smiling at the choked whimper he gets. 

 

“Please,” Mark pants, eyes screw shut as Jaebum continues to lick over his ear at different intervals. “P-please Daddy I wan-na c-come.” He suffered as Jinyoung bites down on his collarbone making him jolt, hips snapping against Jaebum’s hand. 

 

Jaebum starts stroking the older again, feeling the shivers convulsing through Mark’s body as he tugs on his earlobe with his front teeth. Mark gasps shakily, his nails beginning to draw lines of blood along Jinyoung’s shoulders. Without any warning, Jaebum speeds his hand up and Mark’s body tenses, the older letting out choked moans and unfinished noises. Jinyoung nibbles his lips along Mark’s jaw until he reaches the other ear and as if they've planned it, Jaebum and Jinyoung both take Mark’s ear into their mouth. 

 

Mark’s body arches and he lets out one squeaking breath before he's suddenly coming across Jinyoung’s stomach and all over Jaebum’s fist. He's totally silent, not a sound escaping from him as the pleasure rolls over, his body shaking and jolting as he cums so heavily Jaebum is surprised he's lasted this long. He strokes the older through his orgasm, watching as his body shakes and shudders while white streams shoot out to cover Jinyoung’s stomach. Jaebum moans softly, never seeing Mark orgasm this hard before was such a turn on for him and he could tell Jinyoung felt the same way from how his hips were thrusting up into his hand. 

 

Jaebum bent backwards away from the older’s ear and placed his lips onto Mark’s, the other suddenly whimpering and whining as his body continued to shudder with pleasure. “Baby,” Jaebum breaths heavily, Mark whining against his lips, “Baby you looked so good, you did such a good job.” He brings his hand away from the older’s cock, while still stroking Jinyoung’s at a slow enough pace that’ll keep him interested but not enough to make him cum. He’s still pissed at Jinyoung so he feels like the younger could do with a little more teasing. 

 

“D-dad-dy,” Mark whimpers and Jaebum brings his hand up towards the older’s mouth, allowing him to lick his fingers clean because he knows how much Mark loves it. Mark has tears rolling down his face as he hungrily licks up the cum from Jaebum’s fingers, taking shuddering breaths every so often. It's just an indication that the older had been holding too much stress and has now let himself go into that headspace where he needs constantly love and attention from his Daddy. Jaebum just coos softly and allows the older to suck on his fingers while he focuses on Jinyoung. 

 

“Jinyoung-ie,” He says softly, voice rough and gravelly. The younger shudders and pulls away from Mark’s ear, eyes fluttering open to look at the older. “Want your mouth on my cock, sweetheart.” Jinyoung moans softly and nods, crawling away from Mark when Jaebum releases his cock. Jaebum lifts his other knee onto the mattress and shuffles in front of the younger. On all fours Jinyoung is already at perfect height to have Jaebum’s cock in his mouth. Jaebum glances back to Mark who’s finished cleaning his hand and is now just sucking on his fingers, “Baby boy,” he calls, “Markeu, did you wanna help Jinyoung-ie with Daddy baby boy?” Mark’s eyes flutter open slowly as he drags his lips from Jaebum’s fingers. 

 

“What does Daddy want?” The older asks cutely and Jaebum moans softly when he feels Jinyoung’s lips wrap around the head of his cock, sucking at the precome leaking from the tip. 

 

“I wanna feel you baby,” Jaebum huffs, trying to keep the pleasure from building too much, hand curling into the back of Jinyoung’s head. “If you don't want to baby, that's fine I don't mind.” He says quickly, noticing how long it's taking the older to make up his mind when usually he doesn't take so long to decide if he wants to suck Jaebum’s cock - especially in his Daddy headspace. “You did such a good job cumming for Daddy before hand baby,” Jaebum soothes softly when he notices the distress beginning to show on Mark’s face. 

 

He tugs once on Jinyoung's head to get him to slow down while he focuses on Mark. He knows Jinyoung knows that once his hyung has come it means he’ll get to come and unfortunately for Jinyoung - Jaebum still wants to torture him for deciding to be a tease on stage. “Daddy doesn't want you too sore for tomorrow baby, so if you wanna rest you can and Daddy will come hold you when he's done with Jinyoung-ie ok?” 

 

That seems to be enough to satisfy the older who nods and starts shuffling back a little to give the two more room. Jaebum doesn't miss the action and is quick to pull the boy closer before he gets too far away. He wraps his arm around the other’s slim waist and decorated his face with kisses, “Love you so much baby boy,” Jaebum groans softly as he kisses into Mark’s skin, loving the small whimpers it brings out from the smaller as Jinyoung sucks on his cock, tongue drawing circles over his head. 

 

“Thank you so much for being a good boy.” He pants heavily while Mark nods his head and shyly tilts his head up, lips puckered for a kiss. Jaebum smiles and presses a simple one to his plumped ones, licking across the bottom one once before pulling away. “Now go get comfy while Daddy takes care of Jinyoung-is ok?” Mark nods and slinks back to the head of the bed, skin flushed and hair matted to his face as he watches Jaebum with Jinyoung. 

 

The younger must notice Mark’s leave and starts sucking harder and faster on Jaebum’s cock, the older growling when the fire inside his stomach builds to a threatening stage. With his tight grip on Jinyoung’s hair, Jaebum starts thrusting his hips shallowly into the younger’s wet warmth allowing his cock to slip over the boy’s tongue. Jinyoung moans and it sends shivers running up Jaebum’s spine, his toes curling and hands tightening their grip on the other’s silky strands. 

 

“Fuck, Jinyoung-ie” Jaebum groans, snapping his hips a little faster. “Mouth feels so good on me angel,” He pants as he feels Jinyoung sucking harder on his cock, the slick wet sound echoing through the hotel room. The fire builds higher and burns brighter inside him and Jaebum knows he’s close - he’s never taken this long with his boys before but that might be due to them not having much time alone together. Jinyoung’s tongue laps over his slit and Jaebum can’t stop his hips from jolting forward, thrusting his cock further into the younger’s mouth making him gag. Jaebum quickly pulls out and takes a hold of Jinyoung’s cheeks in his palms, “Shit, sorry Jinyoung-ah! You ok?” The younger just lurches forward and captures Jaebum’s lips in a sloppy kiss.

 

Jaebum allows Jinyoung to drag him down onto the bed, the younger quickly managing to climb on top of him before he has a chance to object - not that he could’ve anyway because Jinyoung hadn’t stopped kissing him. Jaebum’s hands quickly found their way onto the younger’s ass gripped each tightly while sucking on Jinyoung’s tongue, the younger moaning hotly into his mouth while rocking his hips down onto the erection lying against his hip.

 

“Hyung, hyung fuck me,” Jinyoung babbled against his lips, grinding his hips down in a sinful circle that made Jaebum groan into their kisses. “Please hyung, want you.” The younger moved his lips down, trailing hot bites across the older’s neck, licking and sucking on every inch of the caramel skin. “Want you so bad hyung, please.”

 

Jaebum growled and rolled the two of them over so he was on top, his hips slotting nicely against Jinyoung’s thanks to the boy’s spread legs. “Want me to fuck you Jinyoung-ie?” He grunted, pressing the tip of his cock into the younger’s stretched entrance. “Is that what you want? You wanna cum on hyung’s cock?” Jinyoung let out a beautiful moan, back arching off the mattress as Jaebum slipped his head beyond the younger’s ring of muscle. 

 

Jinyoung’s hands clawed at Jaebum’s back, only adding to the million scratches he had received from Mark minutes before. Jaebum moaned hotly against Jinyoung’s lips as his cock entered the younger completely, not stopping until their hips were perfectly seated together. Jinyoung moaned loudly, throwing his head back and dragging his nails down the older’s back. Jaebum didn’t give him any chance to stretch around him, beginning to drag his hips back then driving them forward at a slow but rough pace that had the younger sliding up the mattress with each thrust. 

 

“H-hyung!” Jinyoung cried, eyes screwing shut as he whimpered into the minimal space between their lips. The two unable to kiss due to the pleasure building inside of them. 

 

“Fuck, Jinyoung-ah you’re so fucking tight for hyung.” Jaebum growled, burying his head into the younger’s neck and began sucking red flowers into the sweaty skin, lapping up the beads of wet. His eyes looked up and he noticed Mark watching them with his bottom lip drawn between his teeth. Jaebum pulled away from Jinyoung’s neck as he ground his hips into Jinyoung’s, pressing his cock against the bundle of nerves that made Jinyoung whine and shiver. “Baby boy,” He called, the older’s eyes flickering to him as a pink blush formed over his cheeks, “Baby, come suck Jinyoung-ah off for Daddy.” Jinyoung moaned and his hips jolted up. Mark nodded and crawled across the bed towards them. 

 

Jaebum sat himself unveiling Jinyoung’s cock that sat heavy and red on the dip of the younger’s hip. He leaned forward and kissed Mark sweetly, swiping his tongue along the other’s lip as he dragged his cock back and forth, moaning at the warm tightens surrounding it. Jinyoung moaned again and Jaebum pulled away from Mark, tilting his head towards the younger and Mark nodded before ducking down to start sucking Jinyoung’s cock. Jaebum grabbed underneath Jinyoung’s knees and lifted them slightly, causing the angle of his hips to change making the younger choke and gasp as his cock began driving precised thrusts against his prostate.

 

“You getting close Jinyoung-ah?” Jaebum grunted, nothing the tight grip he had on Mark’s hair, not moving him but simply holding on as his other hand was fisted in the sheets. Jinyoung only squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered, body shaking as Jaebum drove one particularly hard thrust into him as Mark gave a long suck on his cock. “Jinyoung-ah, fuck, you feel so good.”

 

“H-hyung, sh-shit hyung, you’re so big.” Jinyoung gasped, chest heaving as Mark began to deepthroat him. “Ah-ah! I’m close! Hyung!” Jaebum drove his hips faster, snapping them against the younger’s as Mark sped up his hand that covered the rest of Jinyoung’s cock he couldn’t take. Jaebum moaned, throwing his head back as he felt his orgasm racing to the finish line. 

 

“Fuck, Jinyoung-ie I’m gonna cum. You’re gonna make me cum.” Jaebum gasped, pulling one of Jinyoung’s legs around his waist and dropping one hand to the younger’s hip to keep a tight grip as he rapidly chased after his orgasm. Jinyoung couldn’t make any noises anymore, just kept his head throw back into the sheets with a hand fisted into Mark’s hair and his back bowed off the mattress. 

 

“H-hyung! Hyung I need to cum, fucking hell,” Jinyoung choked, body beginning to shake with his orgasm as it almost spilled over the edge. He groaned through his teeth as he held it back, knowing if he came before Jaebum he wouldn’t come at all. “Hyung, hyung please.” He begged, tears forming in his eyes as he whispered the words, breath unable to fill his lungs properly because Mark was basically sucking the life out of him. “Hyung can I cum  _ please _ !”

 

“ _ Shit Jinyoung-ah! _ ” Jaebum moaned before thrusting once, twice more into Jinyoung’s clenching hole. “Ah, Jinyoung!” He moaned, voice cracking slightly as he came into the younger. Jinyoung whimpered, squeezing around the throbbing cock as the older ground his hips shallowly through his orgasm. 

 

“Hyung, hyung please.” The younger gasped, his will beginning to break as he felt Jaebum’s cum paint his insides. Jaebum tapped Mark on the shoulder and the older popped off the younger’s cock with a slick  _ pop _ that echoed. Jaebum bent over the boy’s body and pressed his lips against Jinyoung’s only once before whispering against them, “Cum for hyung, Jinyoung-ah.”

 

Jinyoung clenched tightly around the older as he body shook with his orgasm, cock spurting out white stripes across his stomach. Jaebum kissed away each of the younger’s moans while linking his fingers with Mark’s and holding them tightly. Jinyoung whimpered and shivered as he came untouched, something he’s not usually able to do. 

 

“You did good sweetheart,” Jaebum praised quietly, lips brushing over the younger’s, “You listened to hyung so well.” Jinyoung just whined and nodded his head, eyes still shut as his body shuddered with sensitivity. 

 

Jaebum pulled out of Jinyoung and went to the bathroom to grab a wet towel so they could clean themselves - well, so Jaebum could clean Mark and Jinyoung because the two of them ended up falling asleep wrapped around each other on top of the blankets. He had to wake the both of them up just so he could slip their underwear on and get them under the covers.

 

Once they were tucked in, Jaebum was about to leave to go work on a few songs he was close to finishing when Mark’s hand shot out from the blanket and he tugged him back. Jaebum made a noise of confusion before noticing Mark was shuffling towards the middle of the mattress, then Jaebum realised what the older wanted. He smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Mark’s head before slipping under the blankets himself, draping his body over the older’s slim one and wrapping him in his arms, making sure that he had a grip on Jinyoung’s body over the older’s.

 

“Love you Jaebum-ah,” Mark sighed heavily, words leaving him like a breath. Jaebum just chuckled and pressed a kiss to the back of the older’s ear, smirking when he shuddered then laughing when he got a cold foot pressed against his shin. 

 

“Shut up I’m trying to sleep.” Jinyoung grumbled then rolled over, scooting himself back against Mark to become the little spoon. Jaebum and Mark both just snorted but forced themselves closer to the younger, legs and arms linked together with no space between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the ending is ok? I kinda didn't know how to finish it seeing as I've never written a threesome before ^^; but I hope you enjoyed this little fic! It was rather interesting to write - especially with 4 extra limbs to try and position around haha!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Twitter now my loves! My username is @cutiepiemarkeu so if you’d like you can go ahead and follow me on there^_^I’m also going to make a curious cat so people who don’t have twitter can ask questions and I’ll link it to my twitter so check there soon ^_^ thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
